Bloodstained Past
by Bloodberry
Summary: A girl tells the story of how a certain mutant from x-men the movie was born. It's a very sad story. Read


## Bloodstaind Past

Disclaimer is at bottom L (fumes over disclaimer law) 

If you want to know who the characters are so badly then go to the bottom of this fic and read the disclaimer. I suggest that you don't go to the bottom. It will ruin the surprise. J

As I walk down the streets of London I spot the place where I use to live. It was a place full of sad, bloody memories. My mother, father and sister died in that house. My mom and dad were rich snobs. Motherfuckers. My sister was a good woman. She followed her heart, and died because of it. Died for being in love with a mutant…

"Leave me alone you creeps!" A schoolgirl screamed as she ran down the streets of Los Angeles California. No older than 16, wearing a private school uniform, she ran down from the rich side of Los Angeles towards the slums. She finally went into dirty alley. She stupidly ran into a dead end. The two men, who had been chasing her down the street, closed in on her. They laughed a cruel laugh, because they know she is trapped and can't run away from them.

"Leave me alone!" The frightened girl yelled. You could see fear in her chestnut brown eyes. "You're going down mutant." One of the men whispered in her ear. "Come on Dan, let's go before somebody catches us." " NO!" Yelled Dan. "She's one of those freaks. Can't you see that Shawn? That bitch is a mutant, a fucking mutant!" "All I did was protest against something I though was wrong. That doesn't mean I'm a mutant!" Yelled the girl. Her heartbeat was getting louder, seeing that there was no way out of this. " Shut the fuck up!" Smack! The sound of Dan's hand hitting her face echoed in the alley. "Anastasia, I can't believe you're one of those diseased freaks." "I'm NOT!"Anastasia yelled at Shawn as she broke into tears. "Don't worry Ana. We just want to see if you're a mutant or not. Don't be such a bitch." Shawn scoffed at her. He was smiling like a maniac. You could tell he got pleasure from seeing her suffer. '_All I did was say that people should stop hating mutants. Was that so wrong?'_Ana thought.Dan took out a baseball bat from his backpack. _' Now I will get beaten and killed. What is human anyway? Humans would have compassion. They are not humans. They are just monsters that pretending to be human. I defended mutants. I'm going to die for it._ "Now stay still Ana. I'm not going to hurt you. MUCH!" Dan brought down the baseball bat on her skull. 

"Leave her alone!" Someone yelled. "Excuse me?" Said Dan as he turned around from beating poor Ana to look at the person who disturbed him. " I said leave her alone!" The mysterious boy was no older than seventeen. "Watch it buddy." Warned Shawn as he grabbed a wooden stick of the ground. At that moment the mysterious stranger gave them a mean look. His skin suddenly turned green-yellow for a split second before changing back. "He's one of them, a fucking mutant." Dan's voice was full of hate as he looked at the stranger. "Let's get him." Shawn lunged at the stranger with the wooden stick. The stranger touched Shawn's face.Shawn began to shake violently. "Dan, help me! He's doing something to me!" Yelled Shawn before he passed out. "DIE!" Dan tried to hit the Stranger with the blood covered baseball bat, but the stranger easily dodged it and grabbed Dan's arm. "Ah let go of my arm! What are you doing to me…?" Dan screamed before he passed out.

"Hey girl, are you ok?" The stranger asked the girl who was miraculously still conscious. "Yeah…thank-you but why did you save me?" Asked Anastasia as she looked into the man's beautiful blue eyes. "I saved you because I saw you in trouble." The mysterious boy looked at the girl. _'Not bad, she's cute.'_He thought."What's your name?" Ana interrupted his thoughts. "Jason. Jason Miler." Sirens could be heard. A crowd had circled around them. "Witch boy!" Someone yelled. Jason grabbed her and dragged her out of the crowd into the streets. "HEY STOP!" A man yelled behind them. Ana and Jason kept running into the distance.

"Um, okay we can stop now!" Anastasia yelled at Jason. "I'm sorry, it's just that no one must now I'm a mutant." Jason said as he finally got a good look at Ana. The girl was very pretty. She had short blond hair and brown chestnut eyes. She had peachy pinkish skin. To him, she looked like an angel. She looked foreign too. She had a British accent. "How do you do that?" Anastasia looked at his skin. "I can secrete sticky or irritating substances off my skin that can poison or paralyze people when I touch them." Jason explained, hoping she wouldn't get scared and run away like other people. He liked her. "That's awesome." Anastasia looked at his skin in awe. At that point he knew that this girl was different from other people. "What's your name?" He asked her, hoping she would answer. "Anastasia Driscoll, but you can call me Ana." She looked at him. His face was so handsome. She liked him. "Do you want to go out with me?" He asked, knowing he had pushed his luck. "Sure." Anastasia replied happily. They both had a smile in their faces. It was unquestionably true love. 

From that moment on it they became boyfriend and girlfriend. My sister started seeing Jason for weeks. Weeks turned to months, than it turned into a year. One day my father found out that Anastasia's lover was a mutant. One of his rich friends spilled the beans. The rich were aware of the mutant menace. Those boys that had chased my sister were rich too. The rich knew everything. My dad became enraged and wanted nothing to do in America anymore…

"Dad you can't do this. I don't want to go back to London." Anastasia was crying herself silly when she heard the news. "No daughter of mine will have anything to do with a freak!" My father yelled at her. Mother said nothing. She was always speechless. Anastasia went running to her room. I couldn't go to sleep. Hours passed and soon it was one o' clock. I heard a noise. I thought it was a crook. No it was my sister climbing down her bedroom window.

She ran as fast as she could toward the apartments located in the slums. She kicked the door open, sobbing. "I can't see you anymore!" Anastasia yelled at the top of her lungs. "What?" A sleepy Jason asked her from his couch. She told him the whole story. About her racist father, that she was going back to London. "I can't take it anymore. I just want to die." Anastasia began to weep uncontrollably. "It's ok. We both just got to move on." Jason didn't know what to say, so he just gave her a kiss…three hours Ana and Jason had made love. SEX, they had sex. I won't even go into the details. "You're a very good French kisser." Commented a naked Ana. How do I know all this? When my sister came back home she told me every dirty little detail. I'm the only person she trusts.

A week later we were all back in London. Three weeks later my sister started vomiting. She tried to hide it. I knew exactly what was going on…she was pregnant.

"What! You're pregnant!" Slap! My father slapped my sister's face. He slapped her so hard her face started to bleed. "Daddy please don't yell at me anymore!" Anastasia begged. Daddy wouldn't stop. He went into a three-hour rampage. Breaking everything in sight. Slapping my sister. He yelled and screamed about how my sister had just thrown her life away for five miserable hours of sex. Finally he said she was a fool for falling in love with a mutant. "I wish you weren't my daughter. If I could disown you I would!" Father gave one evil look at my sister. "If that child is born a mutant, than he will immediately be thrown into an orphanage." "No daddy, please don't make me give up my child." Anastasia whispered. "Then you better pray to god that the child is born normal. Heaven help you if he's not." My father warned her. My mother just sat there. Watching. I hated my mother at the time. All she did was watch. She did nothing to stop this. I was only seven, too young to do anything. I felt so guilty.

Eight and a half months later, my sister went to the hospital. It was time. My sister yelled and screamed in agony as she gave birth to her child. Finally I heard the loud cry of a baby. To my surprise I heard nurses screamed. "It's a demon child!" They ran out of my sister's room shrieking and tripping over each other. I went in there and my fears were confirmed. The child was born a mutant. My mother had a sad look on her face. My dad was so angry. Pure hate in his blue-gray eyes. Suddenly a clown came into the room. "Surprise!" the clown yelled. Everyone looked completely shocked as the clown mindlessly took the picture. For a second everyone smiled. We were all taught to smile at the cameras no matter what the circumstances were. So were my parents. Rich people must always look happy. God I felt like an Idiot. The clown saw Ana's baby, dropped the picture that came out of the camera and ran away in fear. I picked up the photo and stuffed it into my pocket. My dad went outside to make a phone call. I knew was going to do something horrible.

The ride on the way home was very quiet. The limo driver was nervous. No doubt he was also afraid of Anastasia's baby. Ana let me play with the baby. I've always wanted a little brother. He was more like a brother to me than a nephew. The baby would giggle so hard whenever I would poke his chest. The baby was unusually sticky. I wasn't afraid of him like everyone else. My father didn't say anything to me. I guess that meant that she wouldn't be allowed to keep him. "What's his name?" I asked. "Justin." My sister replied quietly. No one said anything else till we got home.

"No dad, please don't give him away!" My sister yelled. She always allowed herself to be dominated by everyone. Just like my mother. It was too late. The man dad called on the phone was here. Dad ripped the child away from my sister's arms. "NO!" Ana screamed and fell to the floor. My dad handed the baby to the strange man. At that moment I knew who that man was. He was from an orphanage. I looked at the baby. He waved bye to me. That baby may have had yellow skin, green hair, and weird yellow-blue eyes, but I loved him like my own brother.

"Catherine. Go to your room." My mom told me. I did as I was told. I knew something horrible was going to happen. I still wanted to watch. I went to the up stairs hall. I could see and hear everything from there. What I heard and saw that night…would be something I would never forget. 

My dad was so cruel. "Ana I did what I had to do. That child was a freak of nature. He would have ruined all our lives!" He yelled at Ana. My sister stopped crying. "So, what did you name him?" Anastasia's voice had become so emotionless. "That is no concern for a child." My dad snapped at her. I could see the hatred in his eyes. "His name is…Mortimer Justin Toynbee."

I had a shocked look on my face. So did my dad and sister. Mom hardly ever spoke. "Damn you woman!" My dad punched my mother. I broke into tears. I had a terrible foreboding. No way everything was going to be ok ever again. "Damn you dad! Why is it such a crime to be a mutant?!" My sister yelled at him. My dad looked completely shocked. My sister never yelled at dad before. She always tried to please him. She made me sick when she kissed up to him. "Do you know why I always win school marathons? Do you know why I'm always so good at sports? Do you know why I never got severely injured that time I got hit in the head with a baseball bat almost two years ago? ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!" My sister had gone completely insane. There was pure hatred in her face. She scared me. My sister got up and ran to the other side of the room. She suddenly picked up my silver piano. That thing weighed a ton!

At that second the truth hit everyone. Anastasia was a mutant. She threw the piano towards my dad. My dad barley dogged it. The piano hit the wall smashing it to bits. "I'm sick and tired trying to please you. Whether you like it or not, I'm a mutant. I have always denied my mutation to please you…but I can't hide it anymore." My sister than raised her hand and every single window in this house shattered. Father took a gun out of his pocket. He aimed it at my sister. I was terrified. "Are you going to shoot me?" Ana asked dad. He lowered the gun. "I knew you wouldn't do it. You don't have the guts!" My sister yelled at him. She started walking out the door when my dad raised his gun and shot at my sister. 

"AHH!" My mother screamed. She ran towards my sister. I was completely paralyzed. My mother held Anastasia in her arms. Ana coughed up blood. "I'll never see son again, will I mama?" At that moment Ana died. A tear rolled down my mother's cheek. My mother got up and looked at my dad. "Stephen how could you do this to her?" My mother asked my dad. "You know it was for the best Martha. She never would have been happy. She was one of them." My dad had no regret about this. I could tell. "What if Catherine is the same way? What if she's a mutant like Ana?" My mother asked my dad coldly. "That's not going to happen." My dad replied. I think my heart skipped a beat. He was going to kill me! My mom yanked the gun out of my dad's hand. She did it with her mind. A telekinetic. Mom was also a mutant. "I'm not letting you hurt anyone else!" My mom pointed the gun towards my dad's head. She pulled the trigger. She shot him. I could here sirens. Neighbors must have called the police because we were making so much noise, but that was far from my mind. My mother had just killed my dad. My mom started to cry. She pointed the gun towards her head. "I'm sorry, Cathy." My mom pulled the trigger. "NO, DON'T DO IT!" I finally yelled out. It was to late. My mother was dead. 

I ran like mad around the house. Not knowing what to do. I suddenly tripped. My body started to ache. My head and wrists were hurting like hell. I felt like I was dying. I ran towards the bathroom. "AHH!" I screamed. My eyes weren't blue-gray anymore. They were yellow. My hair went from blond to gray-blue. I looked at myself in the mirror. I realized I was a mutant. My wrists started to bleed. Little red shinny balls popped out my veins. I heard the police coming in the doorway. I ran as fast as I could. To my surprise I went straight through the wall. I floated down into the backyard. Before I could land I fell down. Damn. I started to run. Trying to find a way out. I wanted nothing to do with these people, this country, or even this fucked up planet. I jumped the back gate and ran out into the streets of London. My wrists were bleeding. I needed help.Suddenly boy ran towards me.

"What a freak. You're a mutie aren't you?" He points at me accusingly. "Get out of my way!" I push the boy. Then thunderbolts came out of my hands and killed him. "Johnny!" I saw the boy's mother running towards him. I ran as fast as I could away from them, towards some bushes. I was afraid. Pretty soon everything became a blur. I found myself lost in a forest somewhere. I had been running for hours. I looked up into the sky for no reason at all. I saw a shooting star or a comet, maybe a meteor. I felt sick. The thick forest fog surrounded me. I felt very dizzy. As if I were making that fog. I ran deeper into the forest. Pretty soon, I saw a bright light. It came to me that this was the shooting star I saw. From that point on my life changed forever. I noticed that it wasn't a comet or a meteor. It was a black shiny ball. I grabbed it and it started to tremble. I dropped it. The thing popped open. A funny little creature popped out of it. It said "Meow." It looked at me weirdly. It wasn't a cat. It was weird. I grabbed the thing and it started to purr.

Now I look back at my life. It all changed when I touched that furry creature. At age seven and a half I found out that I could go through walls, fly, and throw thunderbolts. Then at age twelve I found out what those red balls on my wrists were for. They were gems, formed from my blood so I could summon evil spirits from the dead and make them do my bidding. That's what the mysterious fog was. Spirits. I mastered my powers at the age of fourteen. I robbed banks, killed people. I did many unforgivable things in my life. My hands are stained with blood. They are so dirty. I have no regrets. I did what I had to do to survive. I'm more a demon than a mutant. I have ghost powers. Even the atmosphere around me turns cold when I'm sad or angry. It's been twenty-seven years since I've been here. I haven't aged a day since my eighteenth birthday. I'm tired and I'm lonely. I know I sound silly. I know what happened to Anastasia's son. Justin or Mortimer went to America and become a terrorist. Who could blame him? Mortimer must have had a terrible past. He also changed his name to Toad. Poor boy must have lost his marbles. I guess craziness and stupidity runs in our family. Toad and I are living proof. We are both a couple of nutters. I no longer call myself Catherine Driscoll. I changed too much, from a week little girl who couldn't handle the pressures of life into a powerful demon who destroys everything in sight. I am a homo superior, a mutant, a demon, a pirate, a thief, and a killer. I'm the most wanted criminal in the universe. I am Ryoko the Devil Caller. Life's a bitch. Now so am I.

@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@@@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@@#@#@#@#@#@#@

I don't own Mortimer Toynbee (movie version). He belongs to Marvel or Brian Singer or whoever the hell created him. Ryoko belongs to pioneer or whatever. Well that was a surprising ending wasn't it? I bet you guys didn't expect it to be Ryoko. Her of all people! Review please. No death threats!


End file.
